Stacie's Surprise Party
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Stacie is finally free to live her own life now she is 21 and no longer has to hide who she truly is or who she truly loves. Stacie chooses to publicly claim her love as soon as possible, which turns out to be at a surprise birthday party thrown by the Bellas to celebrate Stacie turning 21. This is me so of course it is femslash. Please R & R Oneshot!


Title: Stacie's Surprise Party  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Pitch Perfect, but alas I do not.  
Rating: T maybe a bit T+ at the end.  
Summary: A short little one shot that just came to me moments ago. I wrote it up quickly and am putting it out without really reviewing it. **Kyle Parker** asked me if I could write this pairing and I have been trying to think of a longer story line, but I hope this little oneshot will do for now.

Stacie is free to live her own life now she is 21 and no longer has to hide who she truly is or who she truly loves. Stacie chooses to publicly claim her love as soon as possible, which turns out to be at a surprise birthday party thrown to celebrate Stacie turning 21.

 **PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

The time had finally come. There would be no more hiding, sneaking around, or misleading rumors. Stacie grinned at herself in the mirror as she check herself out one last time. She had been waiting so long for this moment. Her strict parents had had full control over her and her inheritance until she reached her twenty-first birthday. A milestone Stacie reached the day before. The very day she was in her family's lawyer's office as soon as the doors opened to take care of getting everything squared away and transferred fully into her own hands. Her love had been out of town visiting family and hadn't returned to Barden so they couldn't celebrate on the day of, but now the love of her life was back and they were definitely going to be doing some major celebrating. The tall brunette was also going to be publically staking her claim on her love very thoroughly and as often as it would take for everyone to know that they were both very much taken and off the market. Stacie wondered if her sexy sweety could be talked into running off to Vegas over the weekend or anywhere else they could be quickly married. They had been together for four years. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Happy with what she saw in the mirror Stacie winked at her reflection before heading out of her room and out of Bella house.

"Come on guys Stacie is going to be here any minute." Chloe was waving everyone into hiding spots as the last of the food and decorations were put into place. The Bellas had all decided to throw a surprise birthday party for their friend and decided that holding it in their practice hall would throw the girl off and be easier to set-up without Stacie finding out.

"She's coming!" Aubrey whisper shouted from her spot peeking through a crack in the door.

Everyone scrambled into hiding and the lights were dimmed. Short minutes later the door opened letting in a smiling brunette who stopped short when she saw that it was dark inside the practice hall.

"SURPISE!" The Bellas, as well as some people from other acapella groups and friends from around campus, all shouted as the lights were once again flipped on.

Stacie jumped, but then her face split into an enormous smile as she saw the banner wishing her a Happy 21st Birthday hung high across the room.

The group all began singing 'Happy Birthday' as Beca and Lily rolled a large birthday cake lit up with candles across the floor on a small wheeled table.

"Make a wish, Legs!" Fat Amy shouted as the song ended.

Closing her eyes Stacie made her wish before opening them and blowing out all the candles in one big breath. No one could say she didn't have a great lung capacity.

"Thank you, guys. This is so great of all of you." She began hugging all of the Bellas starting with Aubrey who was standing closest and going around the room until she reached the last Bella, the one she shared a room with at Bella house.

Stacie's roommate gulped when she saw the mischievous look on the tall brunette's face. "I'm free of them now!" was whispered from Stacie's smirking lips before they claimed those of the one she loved, a love kept hidden because of strict conservative family.

For a quick moment the shorter woman didn't kiss back, but that was a very small moment. The two women became completely lost in the kiss they were sharing and cared little for the audience standing stunned and silent around them.

The couple eventually broke apart when their bodies demanded oxygen, but they didn't let go of one another as they smiled into each other's eyes.

"I love you baby and we are never going to hide what we have together ever again." Stacie promised as she placed a short tender kiss on her love's lips.

"I am very happy to hear that babe." The shorter woman grinned. "You really know how to stake your claim. I like it." Her hand slid down just a little to rest proprietarily on the taller woman's sexy backside.

"Hey! You two aren't alone! Just in case you may have forgotten." Amy teased.

"What the hell? Are you two together?" Aubrey was the first to ask.

"Yes. We've been together for four years actually. We had to hide because of my family, but as of yesterday I no longer have to worry about my family and being disowned. They can disown me now if they want to, they no longer have a hold on me in any way. Just so you know my bad reputation was just rumors that we started to help throw my family off our trail." Stacie explained.

"So you really don't have sex as often as you let on that you do?" Cynthia Rose couldn't help wondering.

"Oh, that is totally true. I just have it with the love of my life." She smiled down at her sexy woman. "And let me tell you, she is very gifted and talented in that area. She is also just as insatiable for me as I am for her, so it works out really well for us." Stacie smirked down at her lover.

"Dude, you are giving way too much info away!"

"I had a feeling badass Beca Mitchell would be hot in bed." Chloe winked at the pair.

"But what about Jesse?" Ashley asked not seeing the guy who at that moment was at the back of the group of guests not looking happy at all for the loving couple.

"I kept telling everyone that that wasn't a thing. We have only ever been friends. He surprised me with that kiss in freshman year, but we talked and I told him I didn't see him as anything more than a friend. We have never been together. I have completely belonged to Stacie for the past four years, just as she has me, and just as we mean to keep it for the rest of our lives." Beca stated emphatically.

"Well we're all happy for you both." Chloe hugged the happy couple. The hug soon turned into a group hug of all the Bellas.

There were several disappointed guys in the crowd who thought they might have had a chance with one or both of the brunettes, but shrugged it off since there were plenty of other interesting women at the party.

The celebration continued, everyone eating cake, drinking since it was BYOB, and lots of singing and dancing.

Later after leaving the party Stacie and Beca lay in bed together, the DJ's naked form sprawled half on top of her love's equally naked form, the smaller Bellas leaned up onto her elbow to see her love's face. "So what is it that you wished when you blew out the candles, sweetheart?"

Hands skated down a slender back to cup a sexy little butt. "I wished that you would run away with me this weekend and marry me." Blue eyes flecked with brown caught and held the DJ's deep cobalt ones. "I love you more than life itself Beca and I can't imagine my life without you being the one that I am sharing it with. We have been together for four years even through all the crap that my family and your father has put us through. We are meant to be, baby. Will you please marry me and travel through life always by my side?" Stacie felt her heart beat speed up and thump harder in her chest as she waited for her lover's answer.

"I love you too Stacie, more than anything or anyone in the world, even music." Beca grinned. "I would love to run away with you and get married, but only if you agree to be the one to call my moms afterwards. They will be extremely disappointed if they miss our wedding."

"I guess I could arrange plane tickets to Vegas or wherever we decide to go for your moms. They have always been very supportive of us and have assisted us in keeping our relationship secret until now. Besides, I really don't want to face those two if we married without them." The tall brunette shivered fearfully though she was still smiling.

"I think we should marry in Connecticut. There are lots of pretty little places to have the small ceremony performed. There is no waiting period, all we have to do is get the license at the town hall. Not to mention my moms live in Massachusetts and could meet up with us easily for the ceremony and we would legally married and not just in a civil union." Beca suggested.

Stacie's brow went up. "Sounds like you have put a bit of thought into this."

The DJ blushed. "I may have looked into it a few times, and I may just have an engagement ring in my sock drawer that I have been hoping to be able to place on your finger after you were free of your family."

"God Beca, you are such an adorable little sweetheart." The leggy brunette flipped until her love was securely beneath her. "I want that ring on my finger very soon, but first I'm taking my fiancé once more. I'm going to have to make love to you a lot the next few days since I won't have much time to rock your world as my fiancé before you become my wife." So saying Stacie fiercely claimed Beca's mouth with her own once more as two of her long fingers plunged fully into her ready, willing, and eager fiancé's enflamed core glorying in the deep moan she caught in her mouth.

The sun was creeping across the sky before the well pleased yet exhausted couple fell blissfully into sleep. The few rays of morning light peeking in through the window causing the diamonds and sapphires on Stacie's finger to sparkle and flash.

 **PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. I came up with the idea and wrote it all within a short period of time tonight. Kyle Parker had requested a Steca and I hadn't had anything come to mind so when this little tidbit popped into my head I thought I would write it up and see if anyone liked it. Thanks for reading. As you know with most of my oneshots there is always the possibility of a follow-up oneshot! ;-) Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
